<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【迦周】非礼勿视 by Mutant8</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724355">【迦周】非礼勿视</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutant8/pseuds/Mutant8'>Mutant8</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:42:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutant8/pseuds/Mutant8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>迦尔纳记得阿周那身上的每一道伤痕。每一道。<br/>1.5章共斗梗，生前部分甚至街机剧情部分都是我捏造的</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arjuna | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【迦周】非礼勿视</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>阿周那合上眼脸，将黑色织物轻轻覆于双眼之上。魔力构成的布料冰凉顺滑，像夜空里裁下的一片阴影，严密地遮盖住他的视野。</p><p>这样应该足以应战了。年轻的弓手摘下手套唤出神弓，以指尖的皮肤再次确认箭匣的位置。柔软轻薄的尾羽拂过指节，拉弓搭箭的动作早已刻入他的肌肉血液里，不需要多余犹豫。弓弦满张，在热风里隐约低吟，等待主人的发力。他深吸一口气，发愣般撑着弓弦伫立片刻，接着故作不经意地松开指节。箭矢破空而去，远处并没有传来山峦崩塌的轰响。有什么东西阻挡在了箭头和大地之间，吞下了本属于荒山的破坏湮灭。</p><p>他摘下眼罩，千里眼在旷野间捕捉到自己这信手一矢的战利品：一头双足飞龙。笨重的庞然大物骤然从空中坠落，从眼眶处穿透其要害的正是一支亮蓝的箭。</p><p>“果然是这样的结果...”</p><p>阿周那慢慢吐出呼吸，从高台之上注视着濒死的野兽挣扎抽搐，坚如玄铁的鳞片渐渐失去光彩，厚重的血肉瓦解为魔力粒子飘散在空气中。仅仅闭上双眼并不能阻碍神代的大英雄命中目标，与生俱来的战士直觉与由众神授予的幸运都让这一箭的结果早已注定——只要阿周那拉开了弓，离弦的箭就必定会击中敌方的身躯。蒙上眼罩只会让他失去辨认具体人物的能力，这点障碍在敌人众多的北美大陆上实属多余。身佩取之不尽的箭匣，他只需平等地用箭雨浇灌敌军的每一寸阵势即可。身为从属梅芙方圣杯的从者，阿周那被给予了最大程度的自由行动权，一切奔驰于凯尔特领地上的陌生活物均可供他杀戮。即使是迦勒底那位人类最后的御主——梅芙说这话时勾起唇角，眼底燃烧着纯粹的疯狂——让你杀了也没什么不好。双足飞龙部队也是，只要你能保证不违抗军令的话，想练练手就随你喜欢吧。反正有你在的话，飞龙的空中助力也只是聊胜于无而已。</p><p>“前提是不要违抗梅芙酱的命令哦。难得一下得到了两位好男人，要是在消灭烦人的害虫前就起了内讧可就太伤脑筋了。” 娇小的康诺特女王仍然面带笑意，手指却威胁性地握紧了圣杯，“如果这么可惜的事真的发生了的话，到时候会由库酱公平地把你们两位一起——”她扬起皮鞭，在颈部前方嗖地做了一个手势。</p><p>“——终结掉哦？”</p><p>彼时阿周那沉默着没有应声。若是拼尽全力的话，他不认为自己会轻易败给那位同样陷入了暴力的疯狂中的凯尔特勇士，但此时的他受到圣杯的束缚，梅芙大有可能命令他卸下所有武装，如同行尸走肉一样被狂王单方面虐杀。癖好残忍的凯尔特人在武斗方面不如古印度的英雄注重礼仪，而阿周那的自尊不允许他在距离达成心愿只差分毫时先因一时心急而毙命，即使这愿望触犯了梅芙给他定下的唯一一条禁令。</p><p>禁止与迦尔纳战斗。</p><p>白发的高瘦枪兵早他一步现世于北美大地，此前一直是梅芙麾下最得力的一员大将。同样身为印度的大英雄，迦尔纳比他更加平易近人，拥有胜过千军万马的强大武力，也从不质疑梅芙下达的每一条指令。有他助力的凯尔特军飞快地占领了华盛顿以西的大片土地，迦勒底方被限制在狭长的海岸线一角，仅能尽力抵御凯尔特的入侵。战况喜人，梅芙于是赠予迦尔纳一次向圣杯许愿的机会，不料这小小的奖励却成了她的征服之路上最惨重的一次失策。</p><p>枪兵具体向圣杯倾诉了什么愿望，阿周那不得而知。当他从飘散的金色灵子间幻化出身形时，异父兄长的金甲已化作一柄长枪指向他胸口。</p><p>“阿周那。” 迦尔纳说，颜色迥异的双瞳上下扫视着他，全身在汹涌的战意下锁紧：“找到你了。”</p><p>我并没有躲避过与你会面。阿周那想反驳，眼前的景象逐渐清晰起来，身体在他能回答前抢先唤出了甘狄拔。这个世界没有宿命，没有神明，也没有需要他守护的人民，那么在迦尔纳的邀战前一言一语都是多余。</p><p>刚想抬手抽出箭，一个甜美的声音便骤然打断了这酝酿中的一场大战：“停！！我的勇士之间不允许互相残杀！”</p><p>——阿周那在大战之前蒙蔽自己的千里眼，并非出于想要放人类一条生路的慈悲之心。他所做的这无用之举，目的仅仅是为了欺瞒自己的箭头不在漫天黄沙的战场上，指向兄长的头颅。</p><p>不知是否出于某种恶劣的爱好，梅芙以圣杯持有者的身份要求阿周那与迦尔纳一同率领军队。起先阿周那考虑过反抗梅芙的暴政，但迦尔纳却当真遵守了女王的无理要求，与他同起同坐，态度平静地与他交流战况，刚现世时那凶狠的敌意如同幻觉般一扫而空。若迦尔纳能做到遵从自己的从者身份而不背叛主人的意志，以自持为傲的阿周那更不应被一己私欲支配掌控。他只得尽力按捺下满心想要与迦尔纳一决胜负的冲动，主动请缨将自己差使至最偏远的战场清剿敌人，只求最大限度地避免见到那柄金枪与其不苟言笑的主人。</p><p>同一个夙愿的达成需要两个步骤，迦尔纳向圣杯许愿将他召唤至此，阿周那只需等待再次获得与圣杯会面的机会，向万能的愿望机请求与宿敌一战即可。来自迦勒底的抵抗日渐激烈起来，决战之日已近在咫尺。待到狂王的军队彻底占据整片大陆，重归静谧的平原定会见证他此世唯一目标的达成；阿周那在暗地里向自己发誓。</p><p>关于圣杯的运转机制，无论是阿周那还是迦尔纳都抱有一个致命的误解：只有面向它吐露出的心愿才能被接受到。圣杯是能够汲取无形的思想并将其转换为现实的魔法产物，向圣杯许愿并不需要言语和物理接触。换而言之，只要念想足够迫切，魔力又与其同源，圣杯有时也会以猴爪式的因果论重现使用者的愿望。</p><p>阿周那意识到异常时正在芝加哥郊外率军巡回。</p><p>迦勒底的进军逼近北美中西部，梅芙于是派遣他和迦尔纳率领的部队前去围剿。就结果而言，不论泛人类史最后的御主实力如何，她肯定对虚张声势颇有一套心得——几百名凯尔特士兵踏平了覆满风之城的野草，除了遭遇几头暴躁的双角兽外，连个敌方的影子也没寻着。天色渐晚，阿周那见状下令全军驻扎在城郊重整旗鼓，待到明早再原路返回华盛顿。</p><p>看守至后半夜，他被某种莫名的烦躁缠上心头，于是起身走进周遭的密林里。有什么事不对劲。迦尔纳的缄默，迦勒底一反常态的激进战术，来自圣杯的错乱记忆，这一切都让阿周那的直觉警铃大作。</p><p>他过于专注地沉浸在自己的思绪中，以至于背后有人出声时，阿周那颇为狼狈地吓了一跳。</p><p>“你要去哪。” 白色的人影从树丛的阴影里迈出，耳畔的一轮黄金在月色里冷冷地闪着光。</p><p>本该驻扎在军营另一头的迦尔纳不知何时跟随了他一路，而自己竟然只顾思索，连盔甲相碰的声响也没有发觉。他一时有些恼火。</p><p>“只是在周围巡逻而已。你又为什么要跟着我？”</p><p>“仅仅因为前方无人就放松警惕，这实在不像你，阿周那。” 迦尔纳答非所问，从身侧架起长枪。他仍佩戴着那层锋利的黄金甲胄，肩上披风与身后树影融为一处，显得兄长的身形比平日高大一倍。深沉夜色中，蓝色瞳孔闪过一抹好战的猩红。</p><p>阿周那认得那表情。从生前第一次在比武场上见到迦尔纳起，举起武器时，宿敌的视线总会越过战场上千万喧嚣，准确地寻得阿周那的身影。无论手中握着的是巨弓还是刀枪，那眼里熊熊燃烧着的斗志都会领先于兵刃，将阿周那的身躯仔细划分，破开皮肤穿透骨骼辨识出此战的目标。</p><p>那是野兽觊觎猎物的目光。</p><p>“再次提醒你一下，军营里禁止私斗。” 阿周那说，连自己也不太相信这句简短的规矩。倘若两人同属一位人类御主，抛却前缘与迦尔纳并肩作战尚不太难：只需遵守从者的本性，让自己作为御主的兵器被使用即可。但梅芙的所作所为实在难以称为正义，这使得背叛她的“信任”比撕破一张白纸艰难不了多少。</p><p>迦尔纳显然看穿了他的动摇。枪尖一扫，惊起无数沉眠的飞鸟，密林中大半树丛已被具现化的灼热魔力焚为焦土，草木燃尽的无机质以他为焦点扩散出一片黑色半圆。</p><p>“无妨。我们已经离开了驻扎的营地，现在这里只有你我。”</p><p>阿周那的五指不知不觉收紧了，心脏在胸腔里四处冲撞，炎热温度随着鼓膜的跳动流向四肢百骸。唤出神弓只需瞬息，只要拉开它的弓弦，其余的一切就都会烟消云散——占领大陆，取得圣杯，在与迦尔纳一战的渴望前都失却了意义。宿敌的目光跟随着阿周那抬起的手，在他做出持弓的手势时跃跃欲试地眯起了眼。</p><p>“我拒绝。” 阿周那喃喃道，垂下手臂。他所寻求的是与迦尔纳堂堂正正作为彼此敌手的一场决战。哪怕凯尔特军并非正道之徒，他也无法忍受自己毕生追求的宿命之战被划定为友军间的内斗。</p><p>“不要会错意，迦尔纳。我们现在同属一军，因此我不会在这里向你举起弓箭。待到梅芙的军队解散时——啊、”</p><p>胸前的一阵剧痛打断了阿周那的声音。有那么一瞬间他惊怒地瞪大了双眼：迦尔纳莫非真的发了疯，背弃了武人之礼也非要与他在此时此地展开厮杀？</p><p>阿周那难以置信地低头望向自己的胸口。白色长袍仍然挺括平整，只有缓慢扩散的星点暗红显示着方才那一下疼痛不是他的幻觉。还没来得及掀起上衣确认这道突如其来的伤口，迦尔纳漆黑的手指就以疾风般的速度接近了他。指尖伸出的锐利指甲将长襟齐肩裁断，其下的浅紫里衣勾勒出一道骇人的穿刺伤。</p><p>“你......” 事态发展过于蹊跷，阿周那一时来不及反应，只得僵硬地看着迦尔纳收起金枪铠甲，用指腹磨蹭那道伤的边缘。</p><p>“我记得这里。” 迦尔纳开口，声音低沉，“在生前，我的枪曾经撕裂过你的这块皮肤。这是一道旧伤。”</p><p>这句话里几乎沉淀着某种近似爱护的情感，霎时间阿周那有些毛骨悚然。他从不知道迦尔纳对自己的伤痕记得这么清楚——该是出自怎样的执念与嗜虐心态，才会在死后数千年仍清晰回忆出自己在宿敌身上留下的一道伤？或许迦尔纳最初会被凯尔特方召唤根本是源于他与梅芙兴趣相投？</p><p>“唔。这样就好了。” 毫不在乎阿周那的惊诧，迦尔纳自顾自地划破了紫色布料，向潮湿的新鲜伤口注入少许魔力。“虽然不知道为什么你的身体会重现出生前的伤，但乘人不备并非我的本意。抱歉，阿周那。”</p><p>“...我不需要你的施舍。” 尽管还未能全部理解这异变，阿周那还是条件反射似地打开了宿敌的手。胸前的痛感渐渐消失，取而代之的是新生皮肤的些微瘙痒，迦尔纳的魔力替他修复了皮肉。“不会再有第二次了。” 他说，搞不清自己该发怒还是恐惧。不待对方再吐出更多挑衅，他拾起被割断的衣襟，转身走向驻扎地。</p><p>浅蓝瞳孔投来的锐利视线如影随形地跟随着他离去的背影。后背传来又一次刺痛时，阿周那忍耐着弓了弓身，加快脚步扬起衣衫，没有让鲜血滴落到地上。</p><p>藉由迦尔纳的手愈合的伤口并没有完全恢复。英灵之躯本应时常维持在健康完好的全盛期，莫名重现出的那道旧伤却像生了根般，纵使阿周那如何发动天授的恢复技能仍然顽固地横贯在褐色胸膛上，边缘灰暗发白。 后背上的痕迹重现出一片丑陋的烧伤，张牙舞爪地占据了蝴蝶骨下三分之一的面积。</p><p>阿周那一生驰聘沙场，类似的皮肉伤早已眷顾过他的每一寸身躯，这并不值得大惊小怪。只是生前的他得惠于天神的宠爱，无论多重的伤疤总会痊愈如新，身带同一人造就的复数伤痕还是头一次遇到。好在伤痕虽丑陋，却不影响他拉弓作战，且比起维持外表的美观，阿周那远有更为急迫的问题需要解决。</p><p>那晚之后，迦尔纳看向他的目光越发热忱起来，即使在王座当前也毫不收敛指向异父弟弟的直白敌意。一场不明不白收尾的对峙似乎进一步激发了他的斗志，即使阿周那已尽力避开出现在其他英灵眼前，皮肤上雨后春笋般不断浮现的陈旧伤痕仍证实了他的猜想。</p><p>由于宿敌间的战斗欲被强行遏制，圣杯不意间捕捉到了同源英灵想要了结生前因缘的愿望，又将其直观反映在了两人由魔力构筑的躯体上。</p><p>每当迦尔纳带着杀意的目光落到阿周那身上时，生前被杀神枪割裂出的旧伤就会一一重现。伤口的深浅颇为随机，但如芝加哥的惨淡月牙曾见证的那般皮开肉绽的刺伤却再也没有复现过。</p><p>阿周那没有试验过迦尔纳是否同他一样被圣杯的恶作剧所戏弄。生前的太阳神之子几乎没有卸下过他刀枪不入的盔甲，即便所率的俱卢全军颓唐惨败，孔雀蓝的箭矢也只猎获过一处伤口。</p><p>他无论如何也不愿再目睹它第二次。</p><p>于是，当泛人类史最后的御主率军到达华盛顿城下时，迎接他们的只有披甲站在旷野里的枪兵，以及城门上一袭白衣，头戴黑布的阿周那。</p><p>“诶，那是怎么回事...要放我们一马的意思吗?”</p><p>饶是经历过四次回收特异点圣杯的藤丸立香，看到这番奇异景象也不禁懵了神，一早提起的豪情壮志这下有些松懈。爱迪生的自动机械军团与凯尔特战士在城郊荒野里酣战，本该防守最为严密的大本营却只有两名从者守城——其中一名甚至还蒙上了眼。本着能沟通就不会动手的原则，少女上前一步，打算先试探一下对方的用意。</p><p>“那个...你们是狂王方的从者对吧！” 她提起嗓音从盾后迈出，竭力表明自己的和平来意，“我是迦勒底的御主藤丸立香——”</p><p>下一秒，视野上空电光一闪，一道蔚蓝的焰火子弹般擦过藤丸耳畔，被持盾的少女堪堪挡下。这一箭的冲击力极大，玛修呜咽一声，手臂上的巨盾嗡鸣不止，如雷声般打断了藤丸的友好尝试。迦尔纳似乎并不对这一矢感到吃惊，却也没有把它当作开战的信号，仍然平静地站在原地。玛修戒备地举起盾牌，他眨了眨眼，从空气中缓缓召唤出长枪来。</p><p>“抱歉。”他说，语调极其诚恳，“我无意与你们战斗。”</p><p>与言语背道而驰的，是从他身上瞬间爆发出的猛烈热度。“而且——” 他回身望向城墙上笔直立正的身影，火苗从枪尖日轮处迸发跳跃，“——他也没有。命令仅仅是不让你们通行而已，无需为此毙命。”</p><p>“......” 藤丸在纯然的恐惧下抿紧了嘴。对于眼前的人而言，打倒她们不过是必定的结果，此时道歉仅仅是出于开战前的礼仪罢了。她毫不怀疑对方作为从者的出格实力，然而事已至此，此时的她没有逃跑的选项。她捏紧拳头。</p><p>“那么，我就不得不扫你的兴了。” 少女御主抬起右手，玫红令咒躁动发亮，身侧的悉多已搭箭上弦。</p><p>白肤从者的金枪挥下时，如注箭雨与炽热烈焰随他一道粉碎了大地。</p><p>与迦勒底的第一次遭遇战以迦尔纳的落败告终——阿周那早在枪兵身带鲜血，跃上城门前就下了这样的定论。原因无他，即使主动放弃了视觉仅用弓弦箭雨迎敌，他仍能感受到城下的武器铿锵相撞时，自己身上不时绽开的痛楚。</p><p>所谓无心作战的宣言看来的确是出自真心。真是犯了轻敌的大忌，劲敌当前还分神回望.......他略带嘲弄地举起弓，用箭矢将迦勒底方的行动范围限制在城外。泛人类史的队伍实在松散，无论从魔力等级还是灵基神格都远远不如神代的两位英灵，迦尔纳会撤退大概另有打算。那个男人，是想要从圣杯处吸收更多魔力，以求压倒性地完胜吗？那么接下来只要等他重回战场释放宝具，就能一举击败迦勒底了。没有必要动用自己的宝具...</p><p>迦尔纳的手从背后拽住阿周那的白衣时，弓手的弦刚撑了一半。千打万算没有想到自己会在此时被干扰，阿周那一个重心不稳，后脑勺狠狠磕在地面上，松手放出的箭应声击中天花板。手腕被猛然钳制住，砂石瓦砾隔着布料落在他因惊讶而大睁的双眼上。</p><p>“你干什么！” 他怒吼，在迦尔纳身下奋力挣扎，因疼痛而有些脱力。迦尔纳不可能，也没有理由在现在与自己缠斗。异界的敌人仍没有被全部歼灭，阿周那的箭是护城的最后一道防线；迦尔纳所该做的首当其冲应当是重整旗鼓。他下意识地想移去眼罩大声斥责对方，又猛地缩回手。</p><p>“阿周那。” 迦尔纳的声音异常地兴奋，阿周那一个激灵，闭紧了双眼。燃着高温的手指紧紧攥住白袍的衣领，其下的衣物早已被血液侵染了原本的洁白。对战场的全神贯注及失去视野的紧张令阿周那疏忽了对痛感的注意——本应身居无人后方的他此时身上鲜血淋漓，被迦尔纳挑起的伤痕跳动着，铁锈味肆意挥发在空气里。</p><p>“这是什么？” 枪兵问道，发力撕碎沾满暗红的外袍，指尖在伤口边缘抠挖，使得阿周那的身躯忍不住在疼痛下一跳。</p><p>“放开我...松手，迦尔纳！” 被肾上腺素麻痹的神经迟缓地反应过来，终于将密集的剧烈疼痛输向阿周那的大脑。封闭视觉他无从判断兄长肢体的位置，只好以同样的力道抓紧对方的手腕。</p><p>“...是圣杯的作用。”挣扎未果，他忿忿回答。被迦尔纳缠上如同被猛虎啃咬，理性思考不占上风，只能等待他自行放手。“只是我的猜想。不知是你我谁的愿望...被你看到时，生前的旧伤会重现出来。”</p><p>“哦？”</p><p>迦尔纳仍没有要松开他的意思。阿周那焦躁地提高嗓音：“这类琐事等到大势已定再说！你要放任敌人攻入城内吗！”</p><p>“不。我撤退前击败了她们的一骑英灵，想要重新整顿恐怕还要不少时间。已经足够了。”</p><p>“足够什么...唔！” 有什么东西掀开贴身里衣，触碰到了破裂的血肉。是与干燥粗糙的手指不同的湿润触感。它柔软灵活，扫过外翻的皮肤边缘，带走涌出的温热血液，发出轻微的水声。</p><p>阿周那惊恐地意识到那是迦尔纳的舌头。</p><p>“魔力补充。” 半晌，脸前响起迦尔纳波澜不惊的声音，好像伏在宿敌身上啖血的行为再正常不过。“既然要速战速决，那么用你的血液补充魔力就是最有效率的做法。还是说，阿周那——” 宽阔的手掌覆住阿周那的下颚，指尖探进黑布边缘。</p><p>“——你有其他的想法？”</p><p>身体仿佛冻住了，每一块肌肉都失去了力气。阿周那浑身僵直，冷汗从额角滑落，大脑一片空白。</p><p>不能被看到自己此刻的脸，也不能看到迦尔纳的脸。如果睁开双眼的话，生前的记忆就会重新涌现。明明早已下定了决心，阿周那却只能怔怔地直视前方，等待眼前的遮盖物被挑下，宿敌的容颜骤然展现在眼前。</p><p>失焦的眼球首先捕捉到的，是迦尔纳的眼睛。近距离下的瞳孔燃烧着火焰核心的颜色，眼尾的薄红在苍白皮肤上徒生一分非人的冶艳。与他白皙面孔所格格不入的，是下半张脸上粗鲁涂抹开的深沉暗红。属于自己的鲜血。杀意像一柄尖刀刺开阿周那的心脏，他听见自己的声音从紧咬的齿间逸出：“...杀了你。”</p><p>迦尔纳的脸庞进一步贴近了他，快意扭曲了他的表情。</p><p>“很好。看着我，阿周那。” 从某处传来肌肉断裂的沉闷声响，颈上光亮的金色项圈边缘溢出发黑的红。</p><p>“我一定要...杀了你...！” 胸前早已血肉模糊的伤口被进一步发掘，大脑除了狠戾到发痛的杀意已经无法处理更多信息。迦尔纳抬起沾满血液的手掌，将红色尽数送入口中。</p><p>“就是这样。无论是哪个世界线，只要你存在于世，我的目标就不会改变。” 他的声音不自然地嘶哑起来，更多暗赤的血从他的唇角滴落，融进阿周那的皮肤里。他底下头，让自己的呼吸与阿周那因痛苦而急促的低喘交缠在一处，两人几乎鼻尖相抵。</p><p>“不要闭上眼睛。” 迦尔纳的舌头撬开他的齿关，不容分说地将腥甜滚烫的液体送入喉中。再进一步的话，他洁白美丽的头颅就无法再发出声音，阿周那也会再度被生前的梦魇拖入深渊。他本该合上眼帘。即使如此...</p><p>即使如此，被这一吻夺去了氧气，窒息在彼此的血液里时，阿周那仍然圆睁着双眼，不愿从宿敌脸上移开目光。</p><p>END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>又是很莫名其妙的结尾真的对不起...两个人都不会死的，英灵掉了脑袋也能继续战斗的，详情请参照第六章金字塔（</p><p>至于咕哒怎么办，不是还有梅芙狂王在城门内吗，原谅一下旷工去交流感情的哥弟吧</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>